horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Evil Dead (New Timeline)
Main Section The Evil Dead is a 1981 horror film directed by Sam Raimi, and starring Richard DeMannicor as Scotty Valens, Bruce Campbell as Ash Williams, Ellen Sandweiss as Cheryl Williams, and co-starring Ronee Blakely as Henrietta Williams, Betsy Baker as Linda Valens, and John Saxon as Raymond Williams. The actors for Shelly Valens, Parker the dog, and Kitty the dog are currently unknown. It centers on a family from Dearborn, Michigan, who travel to their summer home in the Tennessee hills. While there, they unleash kandarian demons from an ancient and demonic book. The demons quest is to possess two people and make them their ultimate deadites (which, spoiler alert, will be Cheryl and Scotty), as well as possessing a few others as demonic minions. Now the family must fight to survive the night, stay human, and, more importantly, stay alive. Plot Raymond Williams, a man from Dearborn, Michigan, takes his wife Henrietta, their teenage kids Ash and Cheryl, their eldest daughter Linda, and their two dogs Kitty and Parker to vacation at an abandoned log cabin in the Tennessee hills for spring break. Accompanying them on the trip are Linda's husband Scotty, and their infant daughter Shelly. They run into trouble on the way there, first almost having a collision with another driver, then the bridge to the cabin begins to fall apart as they cross. When the door to the cellar mysteriously flies open during dinner, Ash and Scotty go downstairs to investigate. In the basement, Scotty discovers an ancient looking book known as the Naturom Demonto, along with a tape recorder. They bring them upstairs and the entire family sits in a circle and listen to the recording, which, ironically enough, unleashes demonic spirits into the area. The family is completely unaware of this, but Cheryl and Henrietta get scared and leave to sleep in the RV. About an hour later, everyone is doing their own thing. Raymond and Ash are in the cabin investigating the book further while babysitting Shelly and the dogs, Henrietta and Cheryl are sleeping in the camper, and Scotty and Linda are having sex in the car. Meanwhile, the demons's voices wake up Cheryl and tempt her to leave the trailer and investigate. Alone in the woods, the trees, inhabited by the demons, come alive and attack Cheryl. They hold her captive on the ground and sexually assault her, but she escapes. She is chased by the evil forces all the way back to the cabin, and her loud screams alarm Scotty, Linda, and Henrietta and they go in the cabin. She tells everyone what the trees did to her, but nobody believes her and suggest that she sits on the couch and relaxes. Ash gets suspicious when Kitty is murdered, thinking that Cheryl is going insane and did it. While Linda and Henrietta play a card game, Cheryl, who has become a host to a demon after the possessed trees raped her, becomes fully possessed and levitates in the air, telling her family that the demons will kill them for being awakened. She then stabs Henrietta in the ankle with a pencil and leaves her unconscious. Scotty, horrified by this act, then tosses Cheryl in the cellar and locks her inside. A short time later, Raymond is also possessed, sharing a "father and daughter moment" with Linda by french-kissing her and infecting her, and then attacks Scotty, who eventually dismembers him with an axe. Ash and Scotty bury Raymond's remains while Linda washes out her mouth. Scotty decides that he is going across the bridge to get help, leaving the remaining family members behind. Elsewhere, Linda is fighting off her arm, which is possessed from the french kiss, but is too late and is completely taken over by the demon. Ash checks on Henrietta, who is in bed after she became unconscious, only to discover that she is possessed too. Also discovering the possessed Linda, they corner him in the living room. Scotty returns to the cabin, and explains that the demons destroyed the bridge. Scotty watches Henrietta torment Shelly, who is in her crib, and Ash attacks Henrietta. Linda also attacks Ash while Scotty, Shelly and possessed Cheryl and Henrietta watch. However, just as he's about to be killed, Parker attacks and mauls Linda. Ash then finishes her off by impaling her with a dagger. Scotty then locks Henrietta outside, right before passing out due to exhaustion from fighting back. Ash goes outside so he can finish off Henrietta. After a brutal struggle, Ash takes a shovel and hacks Henrietta's head off, killing her. When he returns, not only has Scotty become possessed, but he has freed Cheryl from the cellar. She surprises him at the window, and Ash shoots her in the shoulder. Scotty then attacks Ash and bites him in the thigh. However, he hides in the cellar. Downstairs, the demons turn the cellar into a living nightmare, with evil clocks, tape projectors, furniture and mirrors. However he escapes after a few minutes. Upstairs, Scotty pins him to the ground and eats away at his leg while Cheryl beats him with a fire poker. Ash sees the book on the floor and grabs it. He throws it in the fire, destroying the book and the demons inside Cheryl and Scotty's bodies. Scotty and Cheryl are back to normal and the film ends with Scotty picking up Shelly out of her crib and leaving the cabin with Ash and Cheryl, and also Parker, to find an alternate trail through the woods as the sun rises. Cast Ellen Sandweiss as Cheryl Williams Betsy Baker as Linda Valens Bruce Campbell as Ash Williams Richard DeMannicor as Scotty Valens John Saxon as Raymond Williams Ronee Blakely as Henrietta Williams ???? as Shelly Valens Deaths Cheryl - possessed (demons) / later unpossessed and brought back to life. Kitty the dog - stabbed with Henrietta's sewing needle (Possessed Cheryl). Raymond - possessed (demons). Possessed Raymond - dismembered with an axe (Scotty). Henrietta - possessed (demons). Linda - possessed (demons). Possessed Linda - bitten in the neck and ear / impaled through chest with a dagger (Parker and Ash). Possessed Henrietta - decapitated with a shovel (Ash). Scotty - possessed (demons) / later unpossessed and brought back to life. Survivors Scotty, Ash, Cheryl, Shelly, Parker the dog.